There is a conventional refrigerating device composed of a first refrigerating cycle unit including a first compressor, a second refrigerating cycle unit including a second compressor, and a control unit for controlling the volumes of the first and second compressors corresponding to a load required of the first and second refrigerating cycle units (see PTL 1: JP 7-111181 B2).
The control unit controls the volumes of both the first and second compressors to be 50% or less when the required load is 50% of a maximum load or below.